Affinités trop intimes
by pilgrim67
Summary: Draco et Harry se retrouvent sur le quai du Poudlard Express, 19 ans après. Pourquoi Harry veut il absolument revoir Draco, qui le fuit ? Quel lien les enchaîne l'un à l'autre ? Post tome 7 Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite, mais je voulais attendre la sortie du tome 7 en français pour éviter les spoilers. Le début est un peu sombre…**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, puisque c'est la suite de son dernier chapitre.**_

_**Avertissement : Lemon à venir. Cette histoire est un slash HPDM, merci de passer votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas cela.**_

Le quai 9 ¾

Longtemps j'ai cru que j'y arriverais.

A oublier Poudlard.

Que ce serait simple, facile. Oublier sept ans de ma vie, sept ans de haine, sept ans de peur. Qu'il suffisait de ne plus en parler.

Et puis il y a quelques semaines, elle est arrivée…La lettre du Collège. Elle était adressée à mon fils, Skorpius, mais quand je l'ai prise en main, j'ai blêmi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une surprise, on l'attendait, mais j'avais laissé à sa mère le soin de le lui annoncer.

Je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer ce lieu, que je connaissais pourtant si bien. Je n'avais rien à raconter.

Quand j'ai tendu la lettre à Skorpius, il était si fier que j'ai souri. J'espère qu'il n'a pas vu mon trouble. Mon épouse l'a vu, et a baissé les yeux.

Malgré la déception de mon fils, je ne les ai pas accompagnés pour choisir les fournitures, çà ne m'intéressait pas, ce ne sont pas des affaires d'homme. J'avais autre chose à faire.

A leur retour, Skorpius a tout déballé devant moi, pour que j'apprécie la finesse et la richesse des étoffes, les vieux livres, les ingrédients improbables, sa baguette.

- T'as vu papa, comme elle est fine ? Elle est en noisetier. Et la tienne, elle est en quoi ?

Pendant un instant, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre…la mienne, laquelle ? J'ai brièvement pensé à mon ancienne baguette, celle que j'avais perdue, celle que tu m'avais arrachée ce fameux jour et ma gorge s'est nouée. Alors j'ai parlé de l'autre, la nouvelle.

- Elle est en sorbier. Skorpius, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de ranger tout çà ?

Pendant tout le dîner, il a posé des questions sur l'école, à la fois inquiet et excité.

Heureusement sa mère lui a répondu. Elle se rappelait des lieux, des cours, des professeurs. Elle avait adoré Poudlard. Elle était plus jeune que moi, elle n'avait pas vécu les évènements de près.

Skorpius m'a regardé :

- Est-ce que j'irai à Serpentard, papa ? Comme toi ?

- Je ne sais pas…c'est possible, oui.

- Ce serait grave si j'étais dans une autre maison ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Mais non, Skorpius, pas du tout, a répondu mon épouse. Moi-même j'étais à Serdaigle, toutes les maisons sont honorables.

Il s'est tu, songeur. Parfois il me ressemble tellement que çà m'effraie. Intérieurement j'ai pensé que ce serait sans doute une bénédiction qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard, là où la noble famille des Malefoy n'a pas laissé que des souvenirs glorieux. Mais comment lui expliquer cela ?

Je n'ai rien dit, je me suis levé rapidement et je suis parti dans la bibliothèque. Je me suis réfugié dans une traduction ancienne.

J'ai encore essayé d'oublier. D'oublier Poudlard.

Mais j'étais entouré de portraits familiaux et de trophées rappelant cette Ecole. Le vert et l'or, partout. La glorieuse lignée Malefoy, au sang si pur. Préfets en chef de père en fils.

En fait je pense que j'ai été le premier à ne pas afficher mes trophées, mon enseigne de 6ème année. Avoir été Préfet en chef à Serpentard, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se vanter aujourd'hui.

Quand on a choisi le mauvais camp, on n'a rien à exhiber.

Je passe tous les jours devant ces symboles, en évitant soigneusement de les regarder. Une amnésie totale et volontaire. Totale ?

Bien sûr le sujet était tabou chez moi. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, personne n'y avait plus fait allusion, sauf pour préparer la défense de mon père, j'imagine, mais çà ne se faisait jamais en ma présence. On ne parlait pas de cette infamie devant moi. Ma mère avait juste sombré dans une mélancolie persistante.

Never explain, never complain.

Et quand il a été emprisonné, on a fait comme s'il était parti en voyage, longtemps. Ou comme s'il était malade, à l'hôpital. Une maladie honteuse, pour le moins.

Ce silence m'arrangeait bien, à l'époque. Qu'est ce qu'on aurait pu se dire à ce sujet, mes parents et moi, d'ailleurs ? Reconnaître qu'on s'était trompés ? Cà aurait été désavouer des siècles de certitudes, détruire les fondements de notre famille : la pureté du sang. Le mépris des moldus. Le respect des traditions.

Alors on s'est terrés chez nous, on a reçu de moins en moins de visites, mais de toute façon ma mère était devenue incapable de tenir son rôle de maîtresse de maison. Trop fragile. Il y avait toujours des pièges au détour des conversations. Des soupçons. Des reproches.

Alors on s'est tus. Et j'ai commencé mon journal intime. Comme je ne pouvais pas parler à ma mère, comme je n'avais plus de père, plus d'amis à qui parler, j'ai écrit.

Des pages et des pages pour exorciser le mal, mais sans jamais le raconter directement. Trop infamant. Juste tourner autour, inlassablement, à en perdre la raison.

Puis je me suis senti mieux, petit à petit.

Je me suis marié, j'ai eu un fils, un Malefoy, sans conteste. Blond et pâle. Une épouse dévouée. Une vie normale, en somme. J'allais bien, jusqu'à ce jour-là, sur le quai.

Mais ce soir les souvenirs me reviennent en masse et me prennent à la gorge. Pourquoi la fin de l'histoire modifie-t-elle toute l'histoire ? Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs douloureux. Tout ce qui m'avait paru agréable, drôle, sur le moment, me revient aujourd'hui comme les éléments annonciateurs d'une farce hideuse, cruelle. Tout est souffrance. Mes amis disparus. Ces batailles stupides entre Maisons. Les valeurs discréditées. Les anciens souvenirs glorieux devenus honteux.

Heureusement j'avais tout oublié, tout enfoui. J'avais réussi à vivre 19 ans comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ces 7 années là. Des années blanches.

Blanches comme ma peau, blanches comme mes nuits.

Tout juste peut-être des maux de tête, de la fatigue, des saignements de nez intempestifs, parfois. Mais heureusement j'avais de très bonnes potions, contre çà. Et je me suis souvent évadé grâce à elles. Tout ce qui me restait de mon professeur préféré, c'était çà.

Les potions, ou comment s'échapper- mon professeur préféré, qui était aussi mon parrain, mais qui était mort pour en sauver un autre- m'avait au moins appris cela : l'art des potions. Mon échappatoire.

Echapper à la vie. A l'envie de rien. Pour m'aider à passer encore une autre journée, en priant pour qu'il ne ressurgisse rien. L'oubli total.

J'ai vécu une espèce de vie parallèle, comme un songe, perdu dans mes traductions anciennes. Les runes ne me mentaient pas, ne me jugeaient pas. Elles étaient toujours là, fidèles, éternelles, rassurantes. Mes piliers.

Elles parlaient d'une époque qui n'avait pas encore été bouleversée. Je crois que mes traductions sont appréciées par les experts, utilisées dans les écoles de magie, mais je n'ai jamais voulu quitter ce manoir pour en recueillir les fruits. Tout se passait par correspondance. Je me sentais bien, dans ce manoir, entouré des visages de mes ancêtres. Protégé.

De toute façon, j'étais fatigué, tout le temps. A quoi bon courir les honneurs ? Je n'ai la prétention de rien, désormais.

Je sais maintenant que j'avais simplement fui tout risque, toute occasion de croiser un ancien ami, ou pire, un ancien ennemi. Mais j'allais bien.

Tout juste ce froid, tout le temps, en moi.

oooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOO

Et puis il y a eu ce fameux matin, sur le quai 9 ¾. Nous nous tenions un peu à l'écart des autres groupes de parents. Skorpius était pâle, raide. Il agrippait la main de sa mère.

Et dans la fumée du train, je vous ai vus. Je t'ai vu, toi, Harry, avec Ginny et tes enfants. J'ai vu tes fameux amis te rejoindre, les Weasley et leurs enfants. Charmant spectacle.

Vous aviez l'air si heureux de vous revoir. Vous vous êtes embrassés, les enfants couraient en riant, et vous plaisantiez entre vous. Comment peut-on être si joyeux sur un quai de gare ? A un moment vous vous êtes retournés vers nous et mon cœur s'est serré.

Je vous ai salués brièvement, en esquissant un geste de la tête.

Heureusement je n'ai pas montré mon trouble, ma honte. Je les ai soigneusement cachés, comme je sais si bien cacher mes sentiments. Never explain, never complain. L'apparence, c'est tout ce qui reste à ma famille.

J'ai regardé mon fils s'éloigner, seul, et j'ai prié pour l'avenir lui soit clément. Que le fils n'endosse pas les erreurs du père, même si, au bout du compte, je m'en étais plutôt bien sorti.

Ses cheveux blonds voletaient dans la vapeur du train, et je me suis revu à sa place, à l'époque. J'étais bien entouré, ma famille était riche et respectée. A l'époque.

Quand le train s'est éloigné, je t'ai regardé repartir avec Ginny et votre petite fille. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier comment tu t'étais penché vers ton plus jeune fils, comment tu l'avais rassuré, la tendresse de ton expression.

J'aimais mon fils plus que tout mais je ne le lui montrais pas souvent. Je t'enviais, une fois de plus. Bien sûr vous incarniez la famille idéale, la tendresse d'un foyer, et Ginny était resplendissante.

Vous êtes montés dans une voiture moldue, et vous êtes partis.

J'ai replacé mon écharpe en cachemire blanche autour de mon cou. Ma femme et moi avons transplané jusqu'au manoir Malefoy, plus sombre et immense que jamais.

Nos pas qui résonnaient dans l'entrée accentuaient encore la sensation de solitude, de vide après le départ de notre fils.

Ce soir-là nous avons dîné en silence.

Parfois je repense à ces brefs instants sur le quai.

Tu n'as pas tellement changé, ton regard est resté perçant, tes traits se sont affermis. Tu as l'air tellement …vivant.

A suivre….

_**Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci d'avance pour une petite review…**_


	2. A Cachecache

**Disclaimer : Tout est plus que jamais à JKR, à qui je propose humblement ma version d'un petit chapitre supplémentaire à HP7.**

**Avertissement : il s'agit d'un slash…à venir.**

**2. A cache-cache**

Aujourd'hui c'est la fin des vacances de Noêl et j'accompagne à nouveau mon fils sur le quai 9 ¾. Cette fois il est beaucoup moins nerveux, il rejoint rapidement ses copains et monte dans le train.

Quand le train s'éloigne, je soupire et tourne les talons. Et tu es là, juste derrière moi. Tu me souris :

- Bonjour, comment çà va ? Cà se passe bien pour Skorpius ?

- …Oui, oui…çà va merci…

Et j'accélère le pas. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi, j'ai froid et il neige. Je rajuste mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

Mais tu continues, amical :

- Tu as l'air transi. Si on allait prendre un café ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire à nouveau :

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps, là.

- Tant pis. Dommage…je pensais que…j'aurais voulu…

Tu hésites. Je te regarde, tes joues sont rouges sous la neige, et ton œil vif. Tu penches légèrement la tête sur le côté en souriant, pour me convaincre.

Je m'agace :

- Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on allait effacer 20 ans en une demi-heure ?

Tu es vexé :

- Décidément tu n'as pas changé !

Tu tournes les talons.

- OK, OK, dis-je…Allons-y.

Je te rejoins et marche à tes côtés. Nous nous taisons. Les autres parents repartent de leur côté et bientôt nous sommes seuls, côte à côte. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée ce café. En fait je suis même sûr du contraire.

Je veux oublier un passé douloureux et j'accepte bêtement de bavarder avec l'homme qui a causé la perte de mon père et, accessoirement, la mienne. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me jettes un coup d'œil furtif mais je garde les yeux au sol. Nous marchons rapidement. Il neige abondamment.

J'appréhende la discussion. De quoi veux-tu parler ? Tu veux vérifier que je suis inoffensif ? Me narguer ? Ou pire, me dire : « Oublions nos querelles, repartons à zéro, soyons amis ».

Je serre les poings. Cà, pas question.

Nous rentrons dans un pub et nous nous asseyons à une table tranquille à l'écart. Je croise quelques regards surpris.

Tu es toujours connu dans le monde des sorciers et moi, hélas, aussi. Bien contre mon gré. J'ai tout fait pour me faire oublier après l'emprisonnement de mon père et je vis en quasi-reclus dans notre domaine depuis ce jour. Je ne supporte pas les regards inquisiteurs.

Je sais bien que la chute de la noble famille des Malfoy en a contenté plus d'un.

Tu commandes des cafés. Les premières notes d'une vieille chanson moldue passent à la radio, un peu mélodramatique, trop sucrée, et je ne me rappelle pas son titre. Elle résonne bizarrement en moi.

Je reste la tête baissée, regardant mes mains. J'attends que tu parles, après tout c'était ton idée.

Le silence s'éternise. Je suis sur le point de me lever et partir quand tu dis doucement :

- Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée…

Là, je suis d'accord.

Je lève les yeux vers toi et je suis frappé par le sérieux de ton visage, une certaine lassitude dans tes yeux. Je ne cille pas, je te fixe silencieusement. Je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche, Potter.

Nous buvons nos cafés en silence. Tu soupires et tu te mets à parler. D'une voix sourde, basse, en fixant un point au loin. Tu me parles de toutes ces années passées, de ta vie à essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard. _Tiens, toi aussi_ ?

Du sentiment d'une gloire usurpée, trop lourde à porter. De tes cauchemars, toutes les nuits. Je lève un sourcil surpris. _Décidément._

Tu continues à parler, doucement, sans me regarder, et mon esprit s'échappe. Ce que tu me racontes a tant de similitudes avec ce que j'ai vécu que je repars dans mes souvenirs et je ne t'écoute plus vraiment.

Toutes ces nuits à tourner en rond dans notre manoir, à 17 ans, sous les yeux réprobateurs de mes ancêtres. Regarder la lune croître et décroître, en n'attendant rien. Qu'un sommeil réparateur, qui se dérobe sans cesse.

Ces heures passées à se demander à quel moment tout a dérapé, à quel moment j'ai eu tort. A quel moment j'ai plongé dans l'infamie. Depuis le début ? A ma naissance ? A ta naissance ? Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard ? Quand Voldemort est revenu ? Quand il est mort ?

A quel moment ai-je basculé dans le camp des méchants ? Cette question m'a obsédé pendant des mois, il y a 19 ans.

Toutes ces pages noircies, heure après heure, jusqu'au petit jour et jusqu'à m'écrouler de mauvaise fatigue dans mon lit à baldaquin.

Mon seul confident, mon journal intime. Raconter mon enfance, protégée mais stricte.

Le regard affectueux et craintif de ma mère. Comment j'aimais me cacher dans les armoires, pour qu'elle me cherche, affolée, pendant de longs moments, dans toutes les pièces du Manoir. Et ressortir triomphant de ma cachette, pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras, enfin, au bord des larmes. Et surtout qu'elle me serre fort dans ses bras. Enfin. Sentir son parfum de roses.

Supporter ces interminables dîners silencieux pendant lesquels, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le droit de parler. M'interroger sur la tristesse de ma mère, les colères de mon père, parfois. Essayer de décrypter derrière chaque parole échangée entre eux la raison de leur éloignement, de leur froideur l'un envers l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas plus affectueux l'un avec l'autre qu'avec moi. Pas de caresses, pas de sentiments. Trop dangereux ?

Alors je me cachais, pour inquiéter ma mère, la faire pleurer d'angoisse, qu'elle me prouve qu'elle m'aime. Qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. Déjà mon goût des cachettes.

Comme en 6ème année, quand tu me cherchais partout, tout le temps, quand Voldemort m'avait confié cette mission cruelle, absurde : tuer Dumbledore.

Me cacher, encore. Pour être découvert ?

_La 6__ème__ année. Ne pas la raconter. Ne plus y penser._

Revenir à ma petite enfance, à ce jeu de cache-cache que j'aimais par dessus tout car il rompait brièvement cette tristesse en moi, cette solitude. Il faisait battre mon cœur, si fort. La peur, l'anticipation de la découverte, le ventre noué.

Cherche-moi. Attrape-moi. Fais-moi crier.

Pas d'enfants avec qui s'amuser, juste des domestiques et des elfes de maison. Compassés, serviles. Qui m'espionnaient, me jugeaient, à chaque faux pas, à chaque faiblesse. Disparaître, espionner à mon tour.

Car à côté, il y avait aussi les exigences de mon père. Se tenir droit, rester altier, en toute circonstance. Apprendre à lire et à écrire avec une vieille vipère comme professeur. Apprendre à monter à cheval, à chasser. Tomber et se relever sans pleurer. Se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer.

Etre fier de son nom. Le porter vaillamment, courageusement, en toute circonstance. N'être jamais naturel. Nulle part, avec personne. Never explain, never complain.

Et, en tant que fils unique, porter tout le poids de ma famille sur mes frêles épaules. Tous mes ancêtres à représenter, toujours, partout. Avec dignité, s'il vous plaît, et sans ciller, même sous le coup de la crainte ou de la douleur.

C'était un peu lourd, pour un enfant de 10 ans. Mais comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? J'ignorais que chez les moldus les enfants avaient le droit de s'amuser, faire des bêtises. Que c'était normal, sain.

Puis toutes ces nuits à raconter dans mon journal mon entrée, naturelle et glorieuse, à Serpentard. La sensation, la certitude de faire partie des élus. Des Sang Purs. Surtout ne jamais s'interroger sur la lignée des Malfoy dont les portraits trônent sur les murs de notre escalier, de plus en plus blonds, de plus en plus pâles, de génération en génération. Comme une empreinte qui s'efface, petit à petit. Jusqu'à moi.

A Serpentard j'avais trouvé des amis, enfin, et une communauté unie autour d'une idée : le mépris des moldus, le triomphe des idées de Voldemort. Des idées qui me paraissaient nobles, évidentes. La pureté n'est-elle pas une idée noble ?

Essayer surtout de ne pas repenser à notre première rencontre. Cet affront que tu m'as fait. Tu étais le premier à refuser de me serrer la main, à ne pas être honoré de me rencontrer.

Oublier la façon dont mon père parlait de toi, dont il t'avait regardé à la librairie, en 2ème année. La façon avec laquelle il a lentement soulevé ta mèche avec sa canne pour voir ta cicatrice. Ton regard sauvage. La fascination et le dégoût.

_La 2__ème__ année. Ne plus y penser._

Puis des pages et des pages à me demander pourquoi la honte était tombée sur moi, quelques années plus tard, et pas sur la génération de mon père ou de mon grand-père. Etait-ce le hasard, ou avais-je l'âme plus noire qu'eux ? Etait-il inscrit que je serais celui qui aurait à rougir de son passage à Poudlard ?

Pour qui, pour quoi est-ce j'ai payé, moi, les choix de mes ancêtres ? Pourquoi moi, Potter ?

Le flot de tes paroles et la musique lancinante me bercent, la chaleur du lieu m'envahit et j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je bois un café avec _Harry Potter_, l'homme que j'ai détesté pendant tellement d'années, l'homme qui a fait tomber une des plus grandes familles de sorcier, sans même le vouloir vraiment. Ton combat était bien plus noble. La chute de ma famille n'était, en définitive, qu'un dommage collatéral, comme on dit dans les journaux moldus.

Je bois un café avec l'homme qui a pourri, détruit la plus grande partie de ma vie, et je ne bronche pas. Je reste stoïque, fier. Pareil à moi-même.

En fait, je crois que je devrais t'étrangler, maintenant, dans ce café, pour te faire taire, définitivement. Me faire plaisir, pour une fois. Vivre, pour une fois…

A ce moment le silence s'installe et je lève les yeux : tu me fixes, interrogatif. Tu m'as posé une question, mais j'ignore laquelle. Je hausse les épaules, gêné. Il faut que je me reprenne.

- Décidément, Malfoy, je crois que je me suis trompé. J'avais peur de tes réactions mais visiblement tu te moques de ce que je te dis.

- En fait, Potter, j'ai un peu de mal, là. Tout çà me paraît tellement étrange que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? L'absolution ? Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour çà. Ecoute, j'ai toujours pensé que tu vivais heureux après cette victoire. Ce serait normal. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi.

Tu souris faiblement :

- Et pour toi, c'est comment ?

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Je blêmis. Je sens que je tremble. Je sais que si je commence à parler, je n'arriverai plus à m'arrêter. Que toute ma haine, ma douleur accumulées pendant 19 ans vont exploser. Que je ne pourrai plus garder mon calme, faire semblant. Never explain, never complain.

Tu veux savoir ce que çà a été ma vie, après ton triomphe ? As-tu la moindre idée de la somme de vide et de détresse intérieure que çà a été ? Ce no man's land infernal, chez moi, et en moi ?

Ne jamais parler de toi, ne jamais écrire ton nom, alors que tu es omniprésent dans mon histoire. La confiscation de ma parole, de mes souvenirs. Tous ces non-dits. Tous ces mots qui m'étouffent, définitivement coincés dans ma gorge, qui m'empêchent de respirer. Les malaises à répétition. Trop de regrets, trop de honte. Trop de souvenirs.

Ce visage blafard chaque matin dans mon miroir, ces cernes bleues. Ma main qui tremble en préparant cette potion sans laquelle je ne me lève pas, et celle sans laquelle je ne dors pas.

La peur qui s'insinue en moi, la nuit, chaque nuit. Sans raison, sans objet. Imparable.

Comment combattre une peur qui n'a pas de nom ? En fait, son nom, je le connais trop bien. C'est le tien. Mais comme je l'ai oublié, enseveli sous des milliers d'heures d'amnésie, il ne me reste que la peur.

Cette peur de te reconnaître, au manoir, en 7ème année, quand Greyback t'avait attrapé et ramené chez nous. Tu te rappelles ? De quoi avais-je réellement peur, à ce moment-là, quand j'ai choisi de ne pas te reconnaître ?

Quand j'ai définitivement gâché toute chance pour ma famille de gagner cette bataille ?

De qui, de quoi avais-je peur ? De quel sentiment, quel secret ? Quel sacrifice ?

_La 7__ème__ année. Ne plus y penser. Jamais._

Mon père qui revient dans mes rêves, parfois, me fixe d'un air déçu. Je n'ai pas sauvé mon père, ce jour-là, je n'en ai pas eu la force. Par ta faute. Je n'ai jamais eu ton courage. Je te déteste pour çà, Harry Potter, et c'est le seul sentiment qui me fait du bien. La haine.

Cette fois nous nous regardons vraiment. J'essaie d'entrevoir ta cicatrice entre tes cheveux, je la cherche des yeux.

Les miennes, de cicatrices, ont disparu de ma peau depuis ce jour où tu m'as lancé le sort Sectumsempra, mais elles sont toujours là, en moi, brûlantes.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai su pour la première fois que tu étais beaucoup plus fort que moi. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai capitulé, je crois.

_La 6__ème__ année. Ne plus y penser._

Je secoue la tête, pour chasser ces idées. Tu me regardes, intrigué. Tu attends toujours la réponse à ta question. Je baisse la tête.

Je viens de reconnaître cette chanson mièvre qui tourne en boucle : The winner takes it all. Le vainqueur rafle tout. Ecoeurant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Dans les histoires, quand les bons ont battu les méchants, ils ne leur demandent pas pardon. Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte. Je ne te pardonne pas.

Tu as compris, je crois. La gêne a changé de camp. Tu te tortilles sur ta chaise.

- Je suis désolé, dis-tu doucement.

Désolé de quoi ? D'avoir gagné ? D'avoir eu raison ? L'ironie de la situation me serre la gorge. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie.

Je sens une main sur mon bras.

- Non, attends. Je…. Viens avec moi, cinq minutes, s'il te plaît. C'est important. Il faut que...

- Désolé, Potter, c'est impossible. Il faut que je rentre, maintenant. Merci pour le café.

Je pars rapidement, pour que tu ne voies pas mes mains trembler. Passer encore cinq minutes avec toi, c'est largement au-dessus de mes forces…

A suivre…

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review dès le premier chapitre, merci pour votre confiance…**_

_**Merci de me lire, et de m'envoyer vos commentaires….**_


	3. Mon ennemi intime

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, puisque c'est la (tentative de) suite de HP7**_

_**Avertissement : ceci est un slash rated M, merci d'en tenir compte**_

_**Remerciements : merci à lovedray, Ludwing, Sidonie99, Sunsinks, chips, Love Garaa of the Sand, Drakky, Elaelle, Sow, Clara1989, elorra31 et surtout Killis (extraordinaire) pour toutes vos reviews tellement élogieuses….**_

**3. Mon ennemi intime**

Après cet absurde épisode au café, j'ai repris ma vie d'avant. Ou presque. Quelques gouttes d'opium en plus dans mes potions, c'est tout. Quelques gouttes transparentes, inodores, sans saveur, pour un jour de plus, sans douleur.

Revenir à cette vie monotone, tranquille, bercée par les runes et les lettres de mon fils.

Chaque lettre de lui est un bonheur et une douleur.

Le bonheur d'avoir des nouvelles de lui, de savoir ce qu'il fait, qui il voit, ce qu'il apprend. Ses professeurs, ses amis. Heureusement tout va bien pour lui. Notre nom n'a pas l'air trop dur à porter. Du moins c'est ce qu'il écrit…

La douleur de cet écho en moi. Ses souvenirs sont les miens, forcément. Irrésistiblement mon histoire prend le pas sur la sienne, et les images de mon passé recouvrent les images d'aujourd'hui.

Et chaque fois qu'il me parle d'Albus Severus, j'ai peur. Mes doigts se crispent sur le papier. Peur de quoi ? Peur que l'histoire recommence, et pas en mieux. Pourquoi cette concurrence entre eux ?

Déjà ils sont adversaires au Quidditch, et Skorpius me réclame le balai le plus cher, le plus rapide. Il se plaint qu'Albus soit le chouchou du professeur Londubat, et que ce dernier le regarde de travers, parce qu'il s'appelle Malfoy.

Décidément, l'histoire se répète, mais à l'envers. Moi j'étais le préféré de Snape, enfin, je pensais l'être. Et il te détestait, toi, enfin, il détestait ton nom. Il adorait t'humilier alors qu'il a toujours été d'une faiblesse coupable envers moi.

Comment croire que ce vieux fou ait pu aimer ta mère, au delà de la raison, au delà des années ? Qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle, donc pour toi ? Qui peut aimer comme cela ? Quel feu vous brûle, dans ces moments-là ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tant pis.

Alors je réponds à mon fils qu'il doit être patient, qu'il doit mériter ce balai. Qu'il doit être sage, également, ne pas chercher la bagarre. Eviter les ennuis. Ne pas se battre contre les Gryffondors.

Je sais que je prêche en vain. Je sais que je devrais lui dire clairement que les Malfoy et les Potter ne font pas bon ménage, mais ce serait tomber dans la paranoïa.

Alors je me rassure en me disant que je dramatise, qu'il n'y a pas de fatalité. Aucun lien entre eux, juste le hasard. Rien d'autre. De toute façon, maintenant, il n'y a plus de bataille d'idées entre Maisons.

C'est la paix, et c'est très bien. Voldemort est mort, et il n'a plus de partisans.

Ta victoire a été totale. Nos fils n'ont aucune raison de se détester.

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Et puis un matin, avec la lettre de Skorpius, il y en avait une autre, à mon nom. De Londres. Une écriture souple, volontaire, que je ne connais pas.

Je la laisse de côté, sur un coin de mon bureau, je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir tout de suite. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur cette traduction, cette lettre me gêne, me nargue.

Bon ! Je l'ouvre. Un papier à lettres banal, comme on en trouve chez les moldus. Et puis tes mots…d'abord je fronce les sourcils, je cherche la signature des yeux : _Harry._

Tiens ? Juste Harry…On est intimes, maintenant ?

Je la parcours rapidement des yeux : tu veux me rencontrer, le 24 février, pour l'affaire dont nous avons parlé au café. Tu m'invites chez toi à Londres, à 17h.

Misère …mais de quoi as-tu bien pu me parler, quand je ne t'écoutais pas ? Je fouille désespérément dans ma mémoire. Tu m'avais posé une question, mais laquelle ?

Je jette la lettre sur le bureau, agacé. Se rencontrer, et puis quoi encore ? Ecouter tes souvenirs, tes remords ou que sais-je ? Pas question. La plaisanterie a suffisamment duré.

Je n'irai pas, un point c'est tout. Pas question de me torturer encore avec un passé dont je ne veux pas. La réponse est non, _Harry_…

Le soir, mon épouse m'interroge sur un courrier qu'elle a trouvé par terre, dans mon bureau :

- Un ami t'a donné rendez-vous ? C'est sympa, çà te fera sortir un peu…

- Non, ce n'est pas un ami, c'est une erreur.

- Dis moi, cet Harry, c'est pas Harry Potter, quand même ?

- Comment ? Tu as lu cette lettre ? Chérie, je te prierai de ne plus lire mon courrier, désormais, dis-je en tournant les talons.

Et je retourne me réfugier dans mon bureau, agacé.

Je décide ne pas répondre. Ni accepter, ni décliner l'invitation. Oublier, tout simplement. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur moi, Harry, je ne t'obéirai pas. Je t'ai oublié.

Les jours passent et cette lettre est dans un coin de ma tête, comme une menace.

La veille du jour dit, au cours du repas, mon épouse me lance négligemment :

« Au fait, c'est demain, cette invitation, non ? Tu as répondu ? ». Je lève les yeux au ciel :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est un malentendu.

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il t'écrive, comme çà, après tout ce temps, non ? Vous vous êtes revus dernièrement ?

La curiosité féminine…exaspérant. Je soupire :

- Oui, on s'est croisé sur le quai de la gare, et on a un peu parlé.

- Et il veut t'inviter pour quoi ?

- Ecoute, çà devient pénible, là…je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. C'est une erreur. Cà n'a pas d'importance.

Je replonge le nez vers mon assiette mais je n'ai plus faim. Il y a une tension dans l'air, entre nous.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit-elle brusquement au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pas d'accord sur quoi ?

- Pas d'accord sur le fait que çà n'a pas d'importance. Je pense que çà a beaucoup d'importance, au contraire. Draco, tu ne peux pas fuir tout le temps le passé, comme çà. Ce n'est pas sain, et çà te mine, je le vois bien. Tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques temps, depuis que Skorpius est entré à Poudlard. Il est peut-être temps de solder les comptes, maintenant, avec ce passé. Il y a prescription, tu ne crois pas ?

- Chérie, à ta place, j'éviterai d'employer des termes que je ne maîtrise pas. S'il y a prescription, comme tu dis si bien, alors il n'y a plus lieu d'évoquer le passé. C'est fini. Et pour moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps.

Je me lève et quitte la salle à manger rapidement. Le soir, nous nous couchons en silence, sans réaborder le sujet.

Le lendemain je ne me rends pas à ton domicile.

Mon épouse et moi entrons dans une nouvelle période d'éloignement. Je la croise, mais on ne se parle pas. Pas vraiment. Certains soirs j'ai l'impression d'être revenu chez mes parents. Les dîners silencieux. L'incompréhension, la solitude.

Pourtant, elle était gaie, avant. Radieuse. Est-ce le Manoir qui l'a refroidie, ou moi ?

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Et puis c'est la fin des vacances de Pâques et j'accompagne mon fils à la gare, encore une fois, un peu inquiet. Tu n'as pas cherché à me recontacter, mais je redoute de te croiser.

Je jette des coups d'œil aux alentours et je me dépêche de tourner les talons pour rentrer quand je sens une main sur mon épaule.

- Alors, Malfoy, tu m'as posé un lapin ? C'est pas très poli, çà, dis-moi. Pas très Serpentard.

- Je …euh, oui, j'ai oublié, excuse-moi, et j'ai perdu ton adresse.

- Bien sûr. De quoi tu as peur ?

- Peur ? De rien. On n'a rien à se dire, c'est tout. Continuons à nous ignorer, çà m'ira très bien. Je te l'ai dit, on n'oublie pas 20 ans en une demi-heure.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi, alors finissons-en.

J'essaie de m'éloigner mais tu t'accroches à mon bras.

- Non, attends. Ce sera rapide, et après je te laisserai tranquille. Viens avec moi.

Tu serres mon bras et je ressens une sensation d'étouffement au creux de l'estomac. Nous venons de transplaner. Tiens, tu n'utilises pas ta superbe voiture moldue ?

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Nous nous retrouvons dans un grand appartement. Il y a beaucoup de lumière, de plantes, de canapés, de coussins. Des couleurs vives, des tableaux modernes.

Je vois des revues, des livres d'enfants sur la table basse, des peluches par terre.

Rien à voir avec notre manoir familial, où chaque objet semble figé pour l'éternité, dans une semi obscurité. Au mur les portraits de mes ancêtres m'observent, tous les jours, toutes les heures. Je sais qu'ils me demandent des comptes.

Chez toi c'est gai, moderne, sans histoires. Familial.

- Ton épouse n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est restée chez ses parents, avec Lily. Elle revient demain.

Je me sens soulagé. La rencontrer aurait été au-dessus de mes forces.

Tu me proposes de m'asseoir, ce que je fais. Je regarde ostensiblement ma montre. Des sentiments contradictoires m'assaillent : j'ai envie de savoir et j'ai envie de fuir. Retourner à ma vie normale, rigide, froide. Mes certitudes. Ce qui m'aide à tenir le coup, jour après jour. Oublier Poudlard et tout ce qui s'y rattache.

- Attends une minute, je reviens, dis-tu en t'éloignant.

Je fixe le tableau en face de moi. Une agréable odeur de fleurs flotte dans la pièce. Je commence à me détendre. Dans cette pièce, on pourrait presque se laisser aller, se sentir revivre. Rêver d'une autre vie. Douce, confortable.

Tu reviens avec une boîte allongée, en bois ouvragé. Mon cœur manque un battement. Tu t'assois en face de moi, dans un fauteuil, et tu ouvres la boîte.

Bien sûr. Ma baguette. J'ai le souffle coupé.

Tu la prends délicatement et tu me la tends. Tu hésites :

- Voilà…je crois qu'il est temps que je te la rende. Elle m'a bien servi, il y a longtemps. En fait, elle m'a sans doute sauvé la vie. Elle et ta mère.

Les émotions me submergent.

- Ma mère ?

- Oui. Elle a menti à Voldemort pour moi ce jour-là. Elle lui a dit que j'étais mort. Voldemort ne s'est pas méfié.

- Mais c'était pour me retrouver, non ? Elle ne cherchait que çà.

- Peu importe. Elle m'a sauvé. Et grâce à ta baguette j'ai vaincu Voldemort. Alors tiens, reprends-là. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

- Merci…

- Non, c'est à moi de te remercier. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps…

Je reste immobile, bouleversé. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à çà. Comment penser qu'au bout du compte j'ai pu t'aider, même involontairement ?

Je finis par tendre la main et la saisir. Un fourmillement saisit mes doigts, monte dans mon bras, se répand en moi. Une sensation étrange, douce et triste. Je frissonne. Je la range à nouveau dans son écrin.

- Bon ! dis-tu. Je crois qu'on a bien mérité un verre.

Tu reviens avec une bouteille de whisky presque vide et tu nous verses deux verres. Je ne bois jamais d'alcool, mais je ne dis rien. Je sais que je devrais partir maintenant, mais je ne n'en ai plus le courage.

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, et l'alcool me brûle la gorge et l'estomac. Très vite la chaleur irradie en moi, et je me laisse aller contre le canapé.

Tu me parles de tes enfants, de leur rentrée à Poudlard. Tu souris, tu es très animé. Tu me racontes qu'Albus craignait beaucoup de ne pas aller à Gryffondor, qu'il est soulagé maintenant. Qu'il est dans la classe de Skorpius, qu'il le trouve timide et un peu arrogant. Qu'ils se chamaillent souvent.

Je souris. Forcément. Peut-être que s'il avait été élevé dans un foyer plus chaleureux, il serait plus à l'aise. Je n'ai pas su lui donner ce que je n'avais pas reçu de mon père, tout çà est d'une telle banalité- Désolant. Comment sortir du personnage que l'on vous a façonné ? Celui dans lequel on s'est si bien enfermé qu'on n'ose plus le quitter, même si on y étouffe.

On discute maintenant, comme de vieux amis qu'on n'a jamais été. On parle de nos fils, de leurs chamailleries, mais en fait on parle de nous. De Poudlard. On plaisante. Comment imaginer que moi, je puisse plaisanter avec toi à propos d'un passé tellement douloureux ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis plus en colère ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à évoquer ces souvenirs sans souffrir ?

Je me sens bercé par une douce nostalgie…une sensation inconnue, apaisante. Est-ce l'alcool qui a anesthésié ma rancœur ? Ou est-ce que j'ai dramatisé à tort toutes ces années ? Je décide de ne me plus me poser de questions, pour une fois. C'est bon de discuter, d'échanger. De sourire. On évite d'évoquer les amis morts dans la bataille, d'un accord tacite. On ne parle que des souvenirs inoffensifs. Une complicité -trompeuse ?-s'établit entre nous.

A un moment tu te lèves et tu sors de la pièce en t'excusant.

Je regarde à nouveau la boîte dans laquelle se trouve ma baguette. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de la reprendre dans ma main. A nouveau ce fourmillement m'envahit, qui semble se concentrer cette fois au niveau de mon ventre.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'abandonner à cette sensation furtive, plutôt agréable. Je crois que je souris et quand je rouvre les yeux tu es en face de moi. Tu as ramené une bouteille de whisky.

- Tu la reconnais ? me demandes-tu, en désignant la baguette.

- Oui et non…quelque chose a changé, je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être qu'elle a vieilli, elle aussi.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai vu Ollivander pour la dernière fois, il m'a dit que ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit la baguette, mais le contraire. Il m'a parlé de connexions complexes entre la baguette ses possesseurs successifs. Elle se reconnaît -ou pas- un nouveau maître selon certaines affinités, et selon la manière dont elle a été prise. Marrant, non ?

Il y a quelques mois j'aurais bondi en entendant cela mais là je reste songeur. Des affinités. Bien sûr que nous n'avons jamais été indifférents l'un à l'autre. Tu as toujours été mon ennemi intime. Sept ans à se détester, s'affronter, se chercher, çà crée des connexions. Complexes pour le moins.

Mon orgueil contre ton courage.

Je me rappelle alors notre fuite commune lors de la dernière bataille. Je me rappelle que nous nous sommes mutuellement sauvés, que c'était fort, exaltant d'être à tes côtés.

J'ai revécu cent fois ces épisodes après, même s'ils furent très brefs. Nous étions enfin unis dans un but commun, contre l'avis de nos amis respectifs, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant depuis.

Je ne voulais pas que Crabbe et Goyle te tuent, et toi, tu ne m'as pas abandonné au milieu des flammes, ce jour-là. Tu as risqué ta vie pour revenir nous-_me_ chercher. Nos yeux brillaient d'un même éclat quand je m'accrochais à toi, sur ton balai, pour échapper à l'incendie. Je me serrais si fort contre ton dos que j'étais tétanisé. Je crois que j'ai dû te faire mal, à te serrer tellement fort, à ce moment-là. Les sensations reviennent. Je baisse les yeux.

Des affinités.

Je ne me souviens même pas quand exactement j'ai décidé de t'aider, c'était venu tout seul, petit à petit, je ne sais plus comment, et je ne sais plus pourquoi. Quand je leur ai ordonné de ne pas te tuer, était-ce pour te sauver, ou te livrer à Voldemort vivant ? Trop de confusion. Je sais juste qu'à un moment, à cet instant précis, pendant l'incendie, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi.

- Je me suis souvent demandé…pourquoi tu es revenu nous chercher au milieu des flammes, ce jour-là ?

Les mots m'ont échappé sans que je les contrôle. Inquiétant…d'habitude je me maîtrise parfaitement.

- Mmm ? Dans l'incendie ? Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus, dis-tu d'un ton rêveur. Parce que cette mort me paraissait horrible, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as risqué ta vie pour tes ennemis ?

- Franchement, je n'ai pas réfléchi, à ce moment-là. Cà m'a paru…évident. Je ne pouvais pas vous-_te_ laisser griller dans cet incendie, non…Tout çà était déjà tellement horrible. Pourquoi tu me demandes çà ?

- C'est juste que…tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci.

Tu me lances un regard surpris. Et moi-même je n'en crois pas mes oreilles : je viens de te remercier !! Après toutes ces années à te haïr, je viens de te remercier !! Je pense que l'alcool m'a rendu fou. Ou est-ce que tu m'as hypnotisé ?

Nous nous regardons en silence. Tu me dévisages avec attention. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parle plus ?

Je porte mon verre à ma bouche, un peu gêné. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Tu te laisses retomber en arrière, dans ton fauteuil, et tu observes le plafond, pensif.

A quoi tu penses, Harry ? Est-ce que tu te demandes pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie, il y a 19 ans ? Est-ce que toi aussi, tu as passé ton temps à décortiquer cet instant, à t'interroger ? Non, je ne crois pas. Toi, tu es dans la vie, dans l'action. Pas dans l'analyse. Il n'y a que moi pour me torturer ainsi.

Tu me ressers un verre. J'ai chaud, je sens le sang battre sur ma tempe, sur mes lèvres.

Tes yeux verts pétillent, et une légère rougeur s'est répandue sur tes pommettes. Tu parais tellement jeune tout d'un coup. Je regarde vos photos sur la table basse. Je vous trouve magnifiques, Ginny et toi. Sur une photo tu portes un de tes fils sur tes épaules, vous êtes si souriants, si semblables, éclatants de vigueur. Un bonheur insolent.

Tu as tout, Harry. Une vie heureuse, une femme splendide, des enfants épanouis. Un concentré de réussite parfaite, presque agaçant.

J'imagine brièvement ta vie avec elle…votre amour, renforcé par les épreuves. Votre complicité, tangible sur les photos. Et votre passion, bien sûr. Trois enfants...la plus éclatante des preuves.

J'imagine en un éclair tes mains dans ses cheveux roux, ta bouche sur sa bouche, ton corps dans son corps. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne dois pas penser à çà. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

En ta présence, dans ton décor, j'ai l'impression de m'approcher de la vie, je ressens ton énergie. Je soupire, je voudrais aspirer un peu de cette énergie pour vivre, moi aussi. Ne plus avoir peur. Oublier et repartir de l'avant. Je reprends une gorgée de whisky qui me paraît moelleux, apaisant. Vivre, çà doit ressembler à çà…

Un bruit extérieur me sort soudain de mes pensées. Nous regardons tous les deux par la fenêtre. La nuit est tombée. Il neige toujours. Je me lève brusquement. Il est tard, je dois rentrer. Ma tête tourne, je vacille légèrement, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de l'alcool.

Tu as l'air gêné, tu me demandes si çà va. Je réponds par l'affirmative, sans mentir cette fois, même si je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte.

- Bon, eh bien…finalement je suis heureux qu'on se soit revus, dis-tu en me tendant la main.

Et là j'hésite…ton geste me renvoie à la main que je t'avais tendue en première année, et que tu n'as jamais voulu serrer. Et si je faisais de même ? Me venger, enfin…

Tu ne bouges pas, tu restes la main tendue, immobile.

Nous nous défions du regard. Le tien est sombre, profond. Quelques secondes de pur défi…mon orgueil contre ton courage.

Finalement je glisse ma main dans la tienne et l'instant se prolonge. Je sens que tu m'attires doucement vers toi…

A suivre…

_**Merci de votre lecture, et merci d'avance de m'envoyer une review…**_


	4. Affinités

_**Disclaimer : c'était juste une tentative de suite à HP7. Tout est à JKR…surtout ce symbole tellement évident de la baguette…**_

_**Avertissement : attention : Lemon dans ce chapitre.**_

**4. Affinités**

Tu m'attires à toi…

Je ferme les yeux, je sens ton odeur qui m'enivre, et le contact de ton corps. Tu me serres dans tes bras, si fort…Un geste amical ?

Je sais que je dois partir, couper le contact entre nous, me protéger. C'est trop fort, trop troublant.

Je tente de m'éloigner mais tu as passé ta main derrière ma nuque et je vois ta bouche se rapprocher de mes lèvres. Elle est rouge, palpitante, gonflée par ton désir et l'éclat de tes yeux me brûle.

Tu m'embrasses longuement, voluptueusement. Je fonds dans tes bras mais je ne le montre pas. J'ai les jambes coupées, le ventre en feu.

C'est la même palpitation que tout à l'heure quand j'ai touché ma baguette, mais cent fois plus forte. Ce fourmillement qui se répand en moi, qui m'embrase.

Je pense que tu m'as ensorcelé, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Toi, mon ennemi intime. Trop intime. Mes joues rosissent et je sens le sang affluer, palpiter partout en moi. Tu halètes doucement tandis que tu mordilles mon cou puis mon oreille. Je ne veux pas avouer mon trouble. J'essaie de me dégager :

- Harry, s'il te plaît, arrête.

- Non je n'arrêterai pas. Pas maintenant.

Tu souris et j'ai honte. Tu bouges doucement ton bassin contre mes hanches et je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Il faut absolument que je m'en sorte.

- Mais je ne suis pas homosexuel…

- Moi non plus

- Je n'ai jamais...

- Moi non plus, chuchotes-tu en posant ton doigt sur mes lèvres.

Ce doigt fait battre mon cœur et me fait fermer les yeux. Je devrais partir, maintenant. Me libérer de ton emprise, de ton regard, de ta chaleur…De ton désir, qui me ravage.

Je ne bouge pas. J'ai juste fermé les yeux, espérant disparaître. Comme quand je jouais à cache-cache, petit. J'ai fermé les yeux, alors je ne suis plus là. Tu ne me vois pas. Je ne me vois pas. Alors je n'ai pas honte.

_Cherche-moi. Attrape-moi. Fais moi crier._

Doucement, avec tendresse, tu commences à me déshabiller. D'un geste sûr. Je te regarde déboutonner ma chemise, bouton par bouton, et je ne peux quitter des yeux ta bouche qui glisse sur moi. Tes mèches brunes qui me caressent. Tes soupirs. Je glisse mes doigts dans tes cheveux. C'est doux et troublant. Infiniment interdit.

Puis tu relèves ton visage vers moi. Tes yeux verts étincèlent. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ta bouche me cherche, me frôle dangereusement. J'entrouvre à nouveau la mienne, déjà vaincu. Ta langue, exigeante, cherche la mienne, et la trouve. Nous nous unissons dans un nouveau baiser, plus violent, affamé que jamais.

Tu mordilles mes lèvres. Tu les lèches. Tant de caresses que je ne connais pas. Je te rends ton baiser, encore et encore, jusqu'à perdre le souffle. Je n'ai jamais été embrassé comme çà, et je crois que je tremble de désir. Je gémis enfin…

L'alcool et le parfum des fleurs me sont montés à la tête ; ton odeur me fouette les sangs. Virile et enfantine à la fois, j'ai un goût d'amande sur les lèvres.

Tu m'entraînes sur le canapé. Plus je tente de t'échapper, plus tu resserres ton étreinte. Tu me caresses, à présent. Tes mains douces et chaudes glissent sur mon cou, mes épaules, ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que tu es partout, sur moi. Tes dents agacent mes tétons et je pousse un cri. Tu me chavires, chaque parcelle de ma peau que tu touches explose de plaisir sous tes doigts. Mon corps engourdi se réveille enfin, après tout ce temps.

Tes yeux me cherchent, inlassablement, pour trouver des réponses à toutes les questions que tes mains me posent. Jusqu'où… ?

Et à chaque fois, la réponse est oui. Encore.

Rapidement, tu te déshabilles. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux : ton corps est magnifique, musclé, robuste. Incroyablement viril. Je gémis de plaisir par anticipation. Très vite, tu es nu, dressé devant moi. Sans honte, sans gêne.

Je tends les bras vers toi, pour pouvoir enfin toucher, goûter cette peau de pêche, rendue légèrement nacrée par les reflets des bougies.

Mais tu restes immobile, tendu face à moi, et tu me regardes. Des incendies flambent dans tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que tu es un félin et que tu vas bondir sur moi. Me dévorer. Enfin, je l'espère. Dévore-moi. Maintenant.

Enfin tu te penches vers moi et me débarrasses rapidement du reste de mes vêtements, presque agacé. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux. La vision de ma nudité m'effraie. Le corps est tabou, chez moi. Ma trop bonne éducation. Tu comprends, et tu ralentis tes gestes.

Je pressens que tu souries. Tu frôles ma peau de tes lèvres, délicatement, partout, dans une trajectoire aléatoire. Plus tu descends, plus j'ai peur. Plus j'ai envie. Moins j'ai le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Attrape-moi. Fais-moi crier._

Tu appuies ton visage sur mon ventre, et je glisse à nouveau mes doigts dans tes cheveux. Tu frottes ton visage longuement contre mon estomac, mon ventre, mes hanches. Je sais que tu attends que je te guide vers mon bas-ventre, tu ne veux pas me brusquer.

Je n'ose pas.

Je reste immobile, yeux clos, à m'agripper désespérément à tes cheveux. Pourtant j'ai mal à force d'avoir envie de toi.

- Draco, regarde-moi, souffles-tu. Regarde nous.

Alors j'ouvre les yeux et je penche la tête vers toi, vers mon ventre. Tes yeux émeraude me brûlent. Puis, avec une lenteur insolente, exaspérante, tu approches enfin tes lèvres de ma verge. Sans me quitter des yeux, tu fais courir ta langue tout le long de mon membre.

Je ne respire plus, je suis entièrement à ta merci, suspendu à tes lèvres. Ce que je vois est tellement honteux, obscène que j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux. Est-ce que c'est mon corps que je vois se pâmer sous tes caresses ? Mon corps que j'ai toujours caché…

La transgression accroît encore mon désir, et tu le sais. C'est pour çà que tu veux que je te regarde. Je crispe mes doigts dans tes boucles et tu esquisses un sourire gourmand.

Ta langue indiscrète me découvre, me déflore. Elle passe sur mon gland, légère, taquine, puis ta bouche se referme sur mon sexe et l'absorbe entièrement. Longuement tu fais courir ta bouche, ta langue sur moi. Je suis envahi par une vague de désir incroyable. Mes émotions sont à leur comble, je ne me maîtrise plus. Je crois que je vais…

Tu t'immobilises. Je pousse un soupir de frustration. J'en voulais encore…

Tu remontes vers moi et tu chuchotes :

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

- Oui…non…je ne sais pas…

- Menteur…

Tu reprends mes lèvres, goulûment, en glissant tes mains dans mon cou, tendrement. Ton corps, à présent nu et couché contre le mien, est si doux sur ma peau qu'une nouvelle vague brûlante me submerge.

Alors je m'abandonne à toi. J'abandonne tout : la honte, la raison, l'orgueil. J'ai toujours su que tu étais beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Très vite tu es partout : contre moi, sur moi, en moi.

Ta peau brune contre ma peau blanche. Fascinant.

Tu murmures un sort de lubrification, et tu plies mes genoux. Je me laisse faire. Je suis à toi, totalement. Je sens tes doigts puis ton sexe contre mes fesses, timides d'abord, comme une demande muette. J'ai peur, mais je veux savoir. Connaître ton corps, jusqu'au plus profond de moi. Me laisser submerger. Je vibre de tout mon être_. Fais-moi crier_.

Tu me pénètres enfin, très doucement. Tu cherches sur mon visage un assentiment, ou une dénégation. Je ferme les yeux, dépassé par les émotions, je me mords la lèvre, et j'attends. J'attends que la douleur s'estompe, j'attends que tu me rassures.

Alors tu me parles, doucement, tu me dis de me détendre, que tout ira bien. Tu me caresses, tendrement, partout.

Dans un souffle tu me murmures que tu as envie de moi, depuis très longtemps.

Soudain, j'ai envie, moi aussi. Terriblement. A hurler.

Depuis toujours.

Je te supplie : « Viens en moi. Viens, maintenant. » Tu obéis, en te crispant au fur et à mesure de ton avancée en moi. Toi non plus tu ne t'attendais pas à çà.

Tellement de sensations, tellement de plaisir.

Je ne retiens plus mes soupirs ni mes mouvements pour te sentir encore mieux, encore plus profond. C'est douloureux mais irrésistible. On en a tellement envie.

_Depuis toujours_.

Je te regarde à nouveau et je vois le désir flamber dans tes pupilles élargies. Cette lueur, je la connais, je l'ai déjà vue dans tes yeux, quand on s'affrontait. Les meilleurs ennemis. Je sens ton sexe énorme en moi, j'ouvre la bouche pour te supplier de m'en donner encore, encore, encore…Qui pousse ces gémissements impudiques ?

Tu me ravages, je me cambre, et tu attrapes mon sexe dans ta main, fermement. Comment sais-tu exactement ce dont j'ai envie, Harry ? Comment sais-tu si bien me faire l'amour ?

J'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais aimé, jamais ressenti, jamais vécu, avant.

Vivre, enfin. Je t'ai enfin volé cette étincelle de chaleur, je l'ai absorbée, elle m'embrase et va m'envoyer au paradis. Ou en enfer. Harry…Je me contracte et tu cries.

Sans retenue, tu jouis, et je regarde le plaisir s'inscrire sur tes traits. Je ne veux jamais oublier ce moment. La beauté de ton visage en cet instant. Jamais.

Je chavire à mon tour, emporté par la plus violente jouissance que j'aie jamais ressentie. J'ai l'impression de mourir…Haletant, tu te laisses retomber contre ma poitrine.

Tu es lourd contre moi et c'est encore une sensation nouvelle. J'aime cette sensation d'écrasement. Je respire tes boucles brunes. L'odeur d'amande. Mon ennemi intime.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooo

Nos souffles se calment enfin. Le silence s'est installé. On ne se regarde pas.

Que dire après çà ? Je pressens que la suite va être moins agréable. On a été trop loin, trop vite. Le danger rôde. Aucun de nous deux ne veut prendre l'initiative de dire une connerie. On n'a plus vingt ans. Plus d'illusions.

Soudain le téléphone sonne. Avec un soupir, tu réponds. C'est ta femme qui s'enquiert du départ de tes fils pour Poudlard. Tu la rassures rapidement. Tu es gêné, j'évite ton regard.

Tu raccroches. Il fait totalement nuit. Le charme est rompu.

Tu jettes un regard à ta montre et tu me lances, mi-amusé, mi-goguenard :

- Alors, j'ai réussi à te faire oublier 20 ans en une demi-heure ?

- Quoi ? Je sursaute désagréablement.

- Du calme, Draco. Pas la peine de tout prendre au tragique. Je plaisantais.

J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi. J'ai soudain honte de mon abandon de tout à l'heure. Je me relève, agacé.

- Redis-moi pourquoi tu es venu me chercher cet après-midi ? je demande à voix basse, essayant de masquer ma rancœur.

- Hé bien…je te l'ai dit, il y a trois mois au pub, je voulais savoir si tu voulais reprendre ta baguette. Mais tu n'as pas répondu.

Devant mon air irrité, tu ajoutes après quelques instants, plus doucement :

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai revu, en septembre, sur le quai, tu avais l'air tellement…perdu. J'y ai souvent pensé après. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te la redonner, que çà pourrait peut-être t'aider, te faire du bien. Voilà, c'est fait.

Encore une gifle. Tu as eu pitié, et c'est tout ? C'est comme çà qu'on en est arrivés là ?

Je m'obstine :

- Donc, une fois de plus, tu voulais jouer au Sauveur, c'est çà ?

- Pff…Très drôle. Franchement, Draco, tu ne pourrais pas un peu oublier Poudlard, non ? C'est loin tout çà. C'est fini.

Oublier Poudlard. Ton courage contre mon orgueil. Non, là, je veux savoir. Je continue :

- Mais quand on était en 6ème année, tu étais un peu obsédé par moi, si je me rappelle bien.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me suivais partout, tu n'arrêtais pas de me chercher, j'ai dû trouver des cachettes insensées.

- Mais c'était parce que tu préparais un mauvais coup, c'est tout !! Je voulais t'arrêter avant que çà dégénère. D'ailleurs à l'époque j'étais amoureux de Cho.

- Non, c'était Ginny

- Peut-être, oui. Mais j'avais d'autres soucis, crois-moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pris ma baguette ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi _ma_ baguette ?

- Je ne sais pas…parce qu'elle me convenait bien. C'était le hasard, c'est tout. Cà n'a pas d'importance.

Tiens, d'abord tu insistes pour me la rendre et soudain çà n'a plus d'importance ?

A qui mens-tu Harry ? Qu'as-tu enfoui toi aussi au fond de ta mémoire ?

Ou est-ce le fait d'avoir entendu la voix de ta femme qui te fait te refermer comme une huître ? La honte, soudain, de tes pulsions incontrôlables…le présent qui rattrape le passé ?

Tu te rhabilles rapidement, sans me regarder.

Un silence hostile s'installe.

Oublier Poudlard…C'est pas comme çà qu'on va y arriver. Je me rhabille également. Tu détournes la tête.

Le moment est dangereux. L'amertume flotte entre nous. Je me dirige vers la porte.

- N'oublie pas ta baguette, lâches-tu d'une voix lasse.

Je me retourne, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

- Décidément, tu y tiens. Soit.

Je la cherche des yeux. Elle gît par terre, près du canapé. J'hésite. Tu te penches, la ramasses avec délicatesse et me la tends. A nouveau cette sensation agréable qui remonte le long de mon bras et me fait fermer les yeux. Je murmure :

- C'est bizarre, quand je la touche, je sens quelque chose comme…

- Un fourmillement ? Oui, je sais, moi aussi.

- Vraiment ? Cà ne me faisait pas çà avant. Avant que tu me la prennes…

Juste un regard entre nous. Un éclair.…. _Des connexions_ c_omplexes._

Mon cœur s'accélère. Tu te mords la lèvre pour dissimuler un sourire complice.

_Des affinités._

Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de hasard.

Mon ennemi intime.

Depuis toujours.

Et à jamais.

On le sait bien, tous les deux.

Cette baguette, c'est le désir entre nous, ce fourmillement si particulier. Irrésistible. En me la rendant, tu m'as rendu ma vie, ma virilité.

L'envie.

Avant de refermer la porte, je te lance négligemment :

- Si jamais tu en as encore besoin, de _notre_ baguette…tu sais où me trouver.

Tu souries, tu ne réponds pas.

Dehors, il ne neige plus. Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, je n'ai pas froid.

**FIN**

_**Voilà l'histoire telle que je l'ai écrite, il y a deux mois…je ne sais pas si elle mériterait une suite, j'attends que vous me le disiez. **_

_**A priori, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée précise, et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment utile ou qu'il puisse y avoir un happy end…mais pourquoi pas ? **_

_**Peut-être ont-ils encore des choses à se dire, tous les deux…si je continue, je pense que je donnerai un autre nom à cette suite. J'attends votre verdict…merci d'avance à vous, et surtout à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé ces reviews si extraordinaires.**_


End file.
